Bestfriend
by Who's-Scruffy-L00king
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth find another child of the Big Three and when they bring him to camp he falls in love with their daughter? They become bestfriends, but how will he feel when she starts dating the new GIRL? O.o FIXED
1. What's Your Name?

**AN: Fixed it. It's actually not that bad. So maybe you should read it :) Pweety pwease :)**

**Oh and to you who were reading this. Changed up the first chapter so you might want to re-read.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NOTHING YA DANG LAWYERS!**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Justin's POV_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Have you ever had the feeling that you were different? Or like you were being watched? Like everyone knew everything about you, but yourself. Those questions are a lot to think about especially when your only seven years old, dyslexic, and have ADHD.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Annabeth's POV_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"Come on Wise Girl we got to go, Grover's waiting." Percy my husband called from downstairs.

"I'm coming Seaweed Brain, we still have to wait to say goodbye to Kristina." We've been married for seven years now, 24 years old, and we still can't get out of the habit of calling each other the nicknames we made up when we were kids. Percy and I live in a separate cabin in camp with our seven year old daughter Kristina. We had plained to move out of camp to live in the city, but Kristina being the granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon; I didn't want to take the chance with monsters. So we both got jobs here as camp counselors and I still have the job as the Architect of Olympus. This will be the first quest we go on since her birth and I'm a little hesitant on leaving her. I know it's a small quest, but still anything can happen on a quest.

Thalia my best friend and practically sister looks at me and can reads my mind.

"Annabeth just go already she'll be fine. Nico, Jason, and I can handle her." As soon as I'm starting to calm down and think maybe everything will be fine we hear a crash downstairs and rush down there weapons ready to fight whatever's down there. We see a broken vase and both boys looking at it, stygian iron sword in Nico's hand and Juno's Gladius in Jason's, they spot us then point at each other.

"HE DID IT!" They say simultaneously, neither wanting to take the blame.

"Or Kristina and I will take care of them." We put down our weapons and laugh Nico and Jason are always fooling around. It made me laugh thinking that my seven year old daughter was three times as mature as both her bonehead uncles put together.

"Hey we resent that." Nico said with his fake hurt feelings.

"I don't, I know that kid is way smarter than me and you put together." Jason said laughing at Nico. I guess great minds think alike.

"Well what do you expect; she is the granddaughter of Athena." Said Thalia with a smirk, walking over to give her husband a kiss. After Thalia left the hunters, long story short Zeus and Artemis had a fight over her and she got sick of it so quit the hunters and at first it was just to piss of her father, but later became something real and went out with Nico.

"Come on babe Grover says it's really important he thinks he found a demigod child of the Big Three." Said Percy with excitement; damn he really can't wait to go on a quest.

"Wait, Percy I want to say goodbye first so Grover can hold his horses while I say goodbye to my baby." Percy had to give in to this he wanted to say goodbye to his baby girl too. We here a knock on the door and Piper comes in followed by Kristina,Ari and Tatiana, Leo's tool belt in Tatiana's hand, screaming as Leo chases them into the house.

"Little girl get back here with my tool belt." Leo chuckles out.

"Never, you'll never catch us Daddy." Tatiana squeals as Leo finally catches his daughter, scoops her up and attacks her with kisses. Leo's wife, Reyna a daughter of Hermes, walks in. Leo see's Reyna and gives her a quick peck. "Do you know your daughter and the little trio," he gestures at Ari, Kristina, and Tati. " Stole my tool belt and made me run around camp trying to catch them."

"That's my girl and what do you expect from a grandaughter of Hermes." Tatti jumps out of her dad's arms and all three of the girls high five.

"The trio stikes again." Ari says. Those three are always up to no good. They've all been best friends since they were born, but it seems Ari and Kristina are a little closer. I don't know if it was because me and Piper were pregnant at the same time or just because they're both grandaughters of the Big three. Who knows? Percy clears his throat and the girls turn like they are just sensing are presence. Ari runs to Piper and Jason who are sitting on the couch as Jason has his hand protectively over Pipers pregnat belly. Ari goes and lays her head on Pipers enlarged stomach. "I felt it kick, I can't wait for my baby sister or brother to come." Ari says excitement showing in her voice. "I know am excited too!" Jason says kissing Ari's forehead.

Sometimes I want another child, but this one is so hard to handle, I don't know if I can handle another one."Hi mommy, daddy, auntie Thalia, uncle Nico and uncle Jason; what's going on." She said with her curious face on. I loved that face it reminded me of her father so much; the head turned to the side slightly, nose scrunched up and one of her eyebrows raised.

"Your mom and dad have to go a quest to bring back another demigod so we're going to take care of you. Is that okay with you?" Piper asked.

"Yea of course! Bye mommy and daddy." She gave us quick hugs and kisses then turned to her aunts, uncles, and cousins. "Auntie Thalia are you bringing Tommy over to play too!" Kristina said rapidly. Tommy was Thalia's and Nico's four year old son. "Yea he's here right now, but he's taking a nap so you'll have to wait."

"And you still have to give your mom and dad a proper hug and kiss." Percy said running over to his little girl and ambushing her with kisses. He finally set her down and she ran over to me. I got down on one knee so I would be the same height as Kristina. That little girl jumped into my arms and almost made me fall over. "Come back safe mommy okay I'll miss you." She was about to pull away, but came back and said "Oh yea don't forget my birthdays in a few weeks. Just something to ponder on." She gave me one last kiss and left. Damn that little girl.

Percy and I said our goodbyes to everyone and left t go meet Grover at a daycare center he was now "working" at. Grover decided to work here because he said lately he has found a whole lot more demigods at a younger age; so what better place than a daycare. It wasn't far from here so I don't know why Percy was in such a rush.

We took Percy's car that was in the camp and headed for the daycare. In fifteen minutes we were at a place called 'Sunshine Daycare Center the Happiest Place on Earth'. Little to perky for me, but oh well. What do I know my childhood was me running away from home, fighting monsters, losing my best friend, and spending the rest training at camp for a quest. I guess it wasn't all bad because later I met Percy, Thalia came back, I met some friends that will last for life and we defeated Kronus. Percy asked me a question bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Do you know anything about this kid other than he's a boy demigod named Justin and possible child of the Big Three." Percy asked me.

"Well by the looks of where were at I would say he's no older than seven or eight." I said looking at the daycare center. We walk into the office and ask where Mr. Underwood's class would be. The lady at the front desk told us he was in room 222.

We head over to his class and open the door. There are kids running around everywhere and we see a scared Grover sitting in a corner. Guess Grover's not the best teacher out there but these kids were pretty wild and some of them were demigods with ADHD. Not the easiest job in the world. Good thing Percy and I are used to this. Working at the camp and having one very energetic daughter, you get used to screaming kids everywhere.

Percy puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles as loud as he can. All the kids freeze; my turn now.

"Hey kids who wants to play a game." I say with a big cheesy grin on my face. All the kids raise there hands. Perfect.

"Great so the game is called tell me your name. If I guess it right then we get a point." I gestured to Percy, Grover and I. "But if you guys can guess our names you win. So who wants to start?" Once again all the kids raised there hand except for one kid who looks kind of left out from everyone else. Reminds me of how I felt when I was in daycare and school. Only difference was I got sick of it and just . . . left.

I go up to him "Hey do you want to go first sweetie?"

He looks up at me with electric blue eyes and nods his head. "Okay so what do you think your teachers name is." I gave him an easy one because this kid reminds me of someone really close to me, but I can't think of them. He has dirty blonde hair cut really short and his eyes are just full of emotion like this kid has seen everything.

"His name is Grover." The kid had a stern voice, but soft. Something a leader would have it's so familiar. He seems somehow different from the other children so I take a wild guess on his name, even though I'm pretty sure I know who he is.

"Does your name happen to be Justin?" He nods his head slowly and cautious then it hits me. "Okay Justin it looks like we both win. I'm going to go talk to your teacher real quick okay."

"Okay. Am I in trouble?" He asked he looks a little frightened. I mean I would be a little to if some strange people walked into my class, pick me when I'm not raising my hand, and coincidentally knows my name. Can you say creeper status?

"No, of course not sweetie." I walk over to Grover and Percy. It seems they have the same thought as me, like it all clicks now after getting a good look at the kid.

"Is it just me or does he not remind you of Jason Grace."


	2. What you say I was!

**Disclaimer: I really don't get the point of these I mean, if I owned Percy Jackson or any of the songs I put in here do you really think I would be writing on fanfiction. Well for anyone who stills thinks I own this, y'all need to go to a mental institute.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Percy's POV_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"Is it just me or does he not remind you of Jason Grace." Annabeth said after talking to that one little boy.

"He kind of does; is that Justin Martin the kid we're looking for." I say looking at the kid and making eye contact with him. Annabeth was right he looked almost exactly how Jason would look if he was a seven year old.

"Grover do you think he knows he's a demigod?" I say never breaking my eye contact with this kid. For some reason I felt somehow connected to him, like he was going to be a big part of my life.

"I don't think he does, but I know he knows something. He's just always been different from the others. He kind of reminds me Annabeth when I first found her, Thalia, and Luke." I looked at him confused this kid looked nothing like Annabeth, but looks could be deceiving.

"How does he remind you of me?" Annabeth says just as confused as I was.

"Well not in looks, but in smarts yea; Justin is extremely smart and seems like he's always thinking and he's an amazing musician too." I finally broke eye contact with the kid and turned to look at Grover. Finally getting a good look at him he looked a lot older; he now had a full beard and was taller than me by at least three inches making him a good 6' 3".

"Well it does sound like Annabeth, besides the musician part that sounds like Apollo. So his Godly parent could also be Athena instead of Zeus or even Apollo? I thought you said he was a kid of the Big Three?"

"Hey, I don't know, they are like four demigod kids in here all the scents start to blend together." Grover raises his hands in defense. Annabeth and I calm down until we realize he just said there are more than one demigod child in here.

"WHAT!" Me and Annabeth yell in unison.

"When you IM-ed us you only mentioned one ddemigod not four. Grover explain." Oooohhhh, Annabeth seemed a little pissed which is weird because she rarely ever got mad at Grover especially not over something like this. I mean I was pissed to, but not like she was. It's weord she's been having some strange mood swings lately. I massage her shoulders a little to calm her down.

"It's okay sweety, Grover forgot that's all. Right Grover." I whisper into her ear calming her down.

"Yea, I'm sorry guys, but these kids wear you out and make you forget things. I swear some of them are demon children." he says looking exrtremely nervous.

"Well now that we have this settled can you show us the other three kids." Annabeth says finally calming down.

"Yea sure there's Kim Beamon," Grover points to a girl drawing a little picture of a sunset. Then a little boy comes over and accidently spills glue on her paper. That little girl gave that boy such an evil glare it gave me a chill. "Oh i'm sorry, it was an accident." the little boy said he sounded like he was about to pee his pants. The little girl puts a sweet smile on then grabs the bottle of glue and pours it all over the kids head. "Ooopps sorry it was an accident." she says walking away leaving the kid crying and then he actually did pee his pants. She scared me so much she almost made me want to pee my pants. "Yea she's one of the scariest ones daughter of Nemesis I think."

"Ya think." Annabeth says.

"And over there are Ben and Brandon Alayvilla," he points to two boys surronded by a group of little girls singing a song to all of them. " _**Said your looking for a boyfriend I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there don't be scared to come put your trust in me. Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend."**_ Damn those boys sang so well I think Annabeth almost fell for them. "Yea faternal twin boys of Apollo I think."

"Yea I never would have guessed." Said with so much sarcasm. "So is that all the kids or are there anymore we have to worry about."

"No that's it, so lets grab them and get out of here because I can smell monsters are getting closer."

Okay, Grover do you have someone who could watch the kids so we can go because I don't think that little girl will be a willing participant without some talking to."

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Justin's POV_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Those people were still here and I had the feeling they were talking about me and a few other kids, they pointed to lil' revenge Kimmy and the lover boy twins. The weirdest part of this was this man with Black hair and sea green eyes kept staring at me. Of course I kept eye contact because if he could stare at me I can stare back. He broke the eye contact, but I kept looking at them; trying to read their lips. All I got out was Godly parents, Athena, Zeus, and monsters? Whatever these people were here for was about me and those kids. How were we all connected and what do they want with us? Whatever it was I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Annabeth's POV_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Grover left and came back with an old lady who said she could watch his class. After that Percy and I went out into the hall and Grover went to get Justin, Kimmy, and the twins. When Justin came out he looked curious, and cautious; Kimmy looked curious and mad; and the twins just kept staring at me. I don't blame the kids, well besides the twins, I mean I would be cautious too if some strange people walked into my class watched us for a little, then took us out specifically. Yea, creeper status again. I guess were not making the best first impression.

"Are we in trouble?" Kimmy asked she said with no emotion like she's used to getting in trouble.

"No were just here to ask you guys a few questions." I said trying to sound as nice and pleasant as possible.

"You can ask whatever you want beautiful." Said the taller twin boy.

"Back off dude she's mine!" yelled the shorter one.

"No way, everyone knows I'm the cuter one."

"Yea right I'm way cuter. I even got little revenge Kimmy to like me for a couple days."

"Yea that was before I figured out how much of a butthead you were." Kimmy said obviously mad that they mentioned that.

"Okay whoa break it up you two. Sorry to dissapoint you two, but she's mine." Percy says wraping his arms around me and bringing me into a sweet kiss. You could hear the "Eeeewww" and fake gagging in the background, this made me smirk into the kiss. Percy pulled away smirking at the little boys.

"This isn't over." The boys said in unison.

"Trust me it is, been married for seven years now and have a daughter. Trust me this is a war you can't win." Percy said with a winning smirk spread over his face.

"Well if your daughter looks anything like your 'wife' ," putting air quotes around wife, " then trust me this is far from over." The taller little boy said.

That made Percy's smirk drop and he was now shooting daggers into this kid.

"Just calm down Percy, no ones going to touch your baby girl." I said pushing him towards Grover.

"Now, I'm just going to ask you guys a couple questions about yourselfs okay?" They all nodded.

"Okay, lets start with you two, since you seem to love to talk."

"So what's your name?" I gestured to the taller one.

"I'm Ben Allayvilla and that's my brother Brandon."

"Hi, now I'm guessing your Kimmy right?"

"Yea, but my dad says not to talk to strangers." Kimmy said putting her head held high and crossing her arms. Damn this girl has attitude.

"Don't worry were not strangers, we know more about you than you."

"Oh really. Like what?" she said with attitude, but a hint of curiosity.

"Well I bet all of you only have one parent right?" They all nodded there heads

"And I bet you all have ADHD and dyslexia; and when you asked your parents where your other parent was they said something like they're always going to be with you or they couldn't stay because of work or family and they told you that you are very special and you will grow to do great things right?" They all looked shocked.

"How do you know all this?" It was Justin. It was the first time I heard him speak since we brought him out here.

"Because were just like you guys, and your parents are right you guys are special, just not in the way you think. Do any of you know about the Greek Gods?"

"Yea Mr. Underwood teaches us about them. There really cool, they have demigod kids like Hercules, but there just myths what do they have to do with us?" said Justin with confusion. Then his eyes widened as realization struck him. "You don't mean?" He trailed off and I nodded my head.

"What is it? What does it mean?" The other kids asked.

"It means . . . . . that the Gods, demigods and," he swallowed hard then continued, "monsters do exist. And were all . . . demigods."

**AN: I was going to end it here, but since I took so long to update I'll add just a bit more. You can thank starkismylife7 for nagging me to update NOW!**

"WHAT!" The kids said in unison. Well here comes the drama of 'No this is impossible, I can't be, and Your a liar'.

"It's true, you all are demigods. And since you all now know this we have to go now your demigod scent will be stronger, so monsters will now be able to smell you."

"Wait I'm not going anywhere 'till you tell us where were going!" Kimmy yelled at me. This girl was getting oonmy nerves.

"To camp half-blood. It's a camp for kids just like you and yes your parents will be informed so lets go!"

"Fine." She said reluctantly, but for some reason she believed us and followed with no more complaining. We all piled into Percy's truck and drove off. We were going pretty fast since we knew the monsters would be coming because having six demigod kids in one truck gives off a large scent. We were abut five miles from camp when we heard it. It was a loud roar and clomping of huge hooves.

"What was that?" said Brandon in a frightful voice.

"Oh no. Percy drive faster!" I practicully yelled in his ear.

"I'm on it!" He pushed his foot on the gas but it wasn't it enough and we both knew it.

"Kids you all have a gift from your Godly parents right!" Grover asked them.

"Yea I have my necklace it's a navy blue sapphire heart." Kimmy said.

"We both have matching golden bracelets." Brandon said

"And we both have our necklace's of the sun" Ben said

"I only have this ring it's gold with a sky blue diamond on top." Justin said examing his ring.

"That's weird it used to be blue, but now it's like a blackish color." He said curiosity in his voice

"It's a mood ring kind of from your father black represents fear and blue means your content or calm." Grover explained to him. "All your gifts are actuaslly weapons from your parents, and your going to need them trust me."

"Yea especially right now! Everyone out of the car and run!" I yelled. Everyone got out as fast as we could and we all broke into a run. We hear a huge crack, then see Percy's teal and black car fly over our heads. The kids start screaming and almost stop running. Until I tell " Don't look back or your dead." Yea I know not the most encouraging words for screaming seven year olds, but it worked.

"What was that!" The twins scream.

"It was a minotaur. You know half maaaaaaannnnnn half bull, aaaaaaall deadly!" Grover yelled, more like baaaa'd. We're almost to camp we had just half a mile left. But, I should have known running wasn't going to get us there in time. As soon as I was about to pull out my dagger and tell everyone to fight. I was smacked into a tree. The last thing I heard was Percy yelling my name, then I blacked out.

**AN: I would have wrote more, but then I wouldn't have anything for the next chapter so here's the end of chapter 2. Hope you like it. Enjoy. Hey and guess what you should while waiting for the next chapter. It's this magical thing that helps me write faster. It's called "reviewing" so you should do lots of it. Much appreciation :)**


	3. Authors Note

Oh how I hate when you think a story updated but its really just an authors note. Sorry about that.

First and foremost I am thoroughly surprised that people read this, reviewed and even followed/favorited this story. Thank you so much for even gracing it with your presence and also sorry for you know leaving you hanging for 3 years.

As much as I would love to finish this story, ignore the fact that I don't know where I was going with it or what I was doing with this story, but as I'm sure most of you know several more books have come out that kind of clash with my story (from what I've reread and got out of it anyway). I don't think I could continue it without redoing the whole thing. I've just preorder the last Heroes of Olympus book, and after I read that there may be a small possibility of my editing this story. The chances are slim though because I started this story I think the summer of my freshmen year? I had quite a lot of time on my hands then. Now I'm in college and looking for a job. I barely have time to read fanfiction let alone write it, I also don't think I have the dedication to do so (but its not like I did when I started this either). So if it happens it happens but once again its very unlikely. If anybody wants the story, ask and it's yours. Maybe I'll try writing a oneshot one of these days, but for now this is goodbye.

Thank you again for giving your time to read this and my story.


End file.
